I'd Come For You
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link and Snake get into a huge fight, and then Link gets kidnapped! Will Snake, Samus, Ike, and Roy be able to save him? SnakexLink Oneshot for BlueDragonSpirit6


# I'd Come For You #  
This is BlueDragonSpirit6's oneshot for answering something. I totally forgot what it was and I'm too lazy to check, so yeah. I think it had something to do with doughnuts... Anyway this plot is not actually mine, but she herself came up with it. So she deserves the credit here. ^_^ It's an AU fic also.

It's a Snake/Link... I know you're all probably sick and fucking tired of them, just like in Our Spot, where I'm sure you're all yelling, "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IKE/LINK! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! FUCKER, YOU BETTER HURRY UP THE DAMN PLOT ALREADY SO THEY GET TOGETHER!" It's going to be their time soon. TRUST ME! I actually planned this story's events :D For the most part... Besides, she requested this pairing, strangely enough. I'm not alone...

zZz

"FUCK. YOU." a short man yelled.

"I'D SAY NOW THAT'S AN IDEA LIKE I USUALLY DO, BUT I ALREADY HAVE AND IT FUCKING SUCKED EVERY TIME!" a tall man yelled.

These steaming men weren't known to yell nasty and hateful things at each other, but that was exactly what they were doing right then. The shorter one stopped yelling and looked at the sunset. He then addressed the taller one in a very formal and mature matter.

"I apologize Snake, but I believe it is time for me to return home. I have no time for things like this," he said while standing up and gathering his work papers and keys.

"Because you're a fucking rich snob you have no time for me now? I knew this would happen, but you always said it wouldn't. The moment we found out your parents died I knew this would happen. You got all the money your parents had, and I was fearing that this would become of you. I talked to you about it and you promised you'd still be the same, but you're not. Bye Link."

Both men parted ways, with Link going to his green Audi R8 and Snake making his way toward his other friends. While Link was driving, he was having a hard time to not cry. He couldn't cry, he told himself he was done crying after his parents died. The blond eventually made it home and started to make his way to his room.

CRASH!

"Wha-" Link gasped.

xXx

"Snake, what the hell just happened?" a tall blue haired man said, sitting down next to a tree with three other people.

"Nothing. Link and I broke up is all. No big deal."

"No big deal?!" the blonde woman screeched, "You two have known each other all your lives, and you've been a couple for the last nine years! What made this happen?"

"Samus, it's fine. Link has changed. Ever since his parents died and he got all the money they had, he's turned into an ass. I never see him, he's always bitchy, and I can't take it. I miss MY Link. The one that made me smile even when I was pissed off at the world. The one that always had time for me. The completely adorable, sweet, and nice Link. That's the one that I grew up with and fell in love with. Not the asshole he is today," the brunet male said while looking at the spot he and his now ex-boyfriend were standing at a few moments ago.

The redhead of the group shook his head and spoke up, "Snake, Link has been the same. No, he doesn't have much time anymore, but that's part of his job. You don't think that his parents just had a whole bunch of money without working, do you? With the money comes the ownership of the business, and I'm sure if Link wasn't an only child he'd pass it along to his brother or sister. So what exactly started this fight?"

"Roy, I know that he has to work, but god dammit I needed some sort of acknowledgement from him. We went for an entire week without talking, whereas we couldn't go an hour without speaking before. I loved him, and he pushed me away."

"Snake, you sound like a woman from a mother fucking soap opera, not the badass ex-soldier we know. His parents fucking died a month and half ago, so he needs space. He's only twenty-two, and has no parents. All of us still have ours, and I'm sure he's still in pain from it. Now I'll ask this time. What brought on this argument?" Samus asked in a very serious tone.

"It was just the explosion of all the pent up anger. He asked what was wrong, and I said something, and we exploded. I'm done talking about this. Anyone hungry? My treat."

"So that's it? You and Link are just going to throw away a relationship you've had since you were both thirteen?" the cobalt haired man asked.

"Ike, I said I was done talking about it. I'm going home, I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

As the steamed brunet walked away, Samus shook her head and said, "He's either in denial about Link, or he just doesn't wanna show us he's hurt. I'm gonna go up to Link's place, do you guys wanna come with?"

"I've gotta get home to Mist. Little sister can't be alone for long, especially with all the boys that are after her." Ike said while standing up and brushing himself off.

"You don't trust Mist to not have sex?" Roy asked.

"Oh, I trust her. It's the horny sixteen year old guys I don't trust. Call me later and tell me how Link is, okay? I know he feels terrible, I can feel that he wishes Snake was by his side."

"Later Ike. And that's weird, so can I. Whenever I think of Link, I sort of feel Snake's presence. Well, I think we're high without the drugs, so Samus and I are going to Link's. I promise we'll call. Go beat up those horny bastards that may or may not actually be there!" the redhead cheered.

Ike laughed and started jogging home, while the remaining two headed to the obviously heartbroken blond's house.

"I walked here today, so we're walking." Samus said.

"Can we take my car? His house is so far away!" Roy complained.

"Fine, you lazy ass." Samus said. She always preferred walking or jogging over driving, because there were just too many stupid drivers.

They got in Roy's black BMW and headed towards the mansion of their orphaned friend. The first thing they noticed when they got there was that the front door was wide open, and some of Link's papers were all over the ground and porch.

Samus's eyes went wide, "Holy shit!" She unbuckled her seatbelt, jumped out the car, and ran up to the scene. Roy almost did the same thing, but he forgot to unbuckle his seat belt, so when he tried to jump out, he didn't make it as far as his blonde friend.

"Roy! Quit fucking off and get the hell over here! I thought you learned to remember to take off your seatbelt! Jesus Christ, this is NOT THE TIME TO BE FUCKING STUPID, DAMMIT!" Samus screamed.

Roy undid the seatbelt and ran up to Samus, though just a tad afraid of her killing him because of his stupidity at a time like that.

"You go check upstairs and see if anyone is here or if something isn't right. I'll check the downstairs. Holler if you find anything." Samus instructed.

Roy went upstairs and searched his blond friends room. All that was to be found was his normal bedroom things, along with some things that belonged to Snake. The redhead checked the rest of the upstairs area, but found nothing.

"ROY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Samus screamed.

Roy scrambled down the stairs to see his blonde friend holding what looked like a note.

"'Bring twenty thousand dollars to the abandoned building on Maple Road at midnight tonight, or pretty boy dies.'" Roy read.

"He got kidnapped... And they left a ransom note. How fucking cliché is that?"

"I know right?! Wait, we're being bad friends right now. We have to save Link!"

"We need another person. Question is, will he help?" Samus asked.

"Samus, they've been broken up for about an hour, if that. Of course Snake is gonna help. Call him."

"Alright."

xXx

"No one's gonna save you." a hard voice said.

"What the fuck ever! Someone will come, I know it." Link said, blindfolded and tied to a chair.

PUNCH!

"The fuck was that for!?" Link hollered with a fresh bruise on his cheek to go along with the cuts and smaller bruises.

"For thinking you'll be saved. It doesn't matter to The Boss if the money is brought, we'll kill you anyway, and he'll still get the money."

"Who the hell are you?!" the beaten blond asked.

SLICE!

"I'll tell you right before we kill you. Now, I'll leave you to deal with the pain of that cut. Someone will be back in here in an hour, don't keep hope." the harsh voice said and left the room.

"Please," Link whispered, tears threatening to pour down his face, "someone save me."

xXx

"This is Snake. I can't get to my phone right now, and it's probably because I don't wanna talk to you. Or maybe just because I can't get to my phone. I'd go with choice A though, so leave me a message and I'll think about calling you back." Snake's voicemail went off and Samus pressed the end button, thoroughly pissed off. She'd tried calling Snake over three times now, and no fucking answer!

"Sam, call Ike. We were supposed to call him anyways." Roy said.

The blonde dialed the number of her blue haired friend and sighed of relief when he answered.

"Hello?" the deep voice of Ike asked.

"PRAISE THE LORD AND ALL THAT'S HOLY! SOMEONE CAN ACTUALLY ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" Samus yelled, her arm that wasn't holding the phone in the air.

"Thanks for the churching Samus," Ike said sarcastically, "What's up?"

"Oh, right. Uh, you know how Roy and I went by Link's?"

"Yeah," the blue haired one said slowly.

"Yeah, uh... We found his work papers all over the porch and the door wide open so we went inside and looked around. I sent Roy upstairs and I looked downstairs. He didn't find anything up there, but I did in the kitchen. Some assholes kidnapped Link and left a mother fucking ransom note."

"A ransom? How fucking cliché is that?"

"I know right? Anyway we need you get over here so we can figure out what the hell to do."

"Already in the car."

They hung up the phone and sat on the swing on Link's porch. Usually, placed in this situation, normal people would be freaking out about they're missing friend. But nope, Samus and Roy ended up talking about food.

"You know what we haven't tried? Sushi." the redhead said.

"That's so true. Snake said it tastes good, but that fucker will eat anything so we can't trust him." the blonde said.

While they talked about food, Ike drove up the driveway in his shiny dark blue 2012 Honda Ridgeline truck. He popped out of the vehicle and ran up to his two friends.

"Any boys?" the two asked their blue haired friend simultaneously.

"Nope, but there was a girl. Turns out my sister's a lesbian." Ike said, relieved.

"Alright! Now we don't need to worry about her getting pregnant. But what we do need to worry about is Link." Samus reminded.

"Yeah, we do actually. Lemme see the ransom note." Ike requested. Roy handed the note to Ike, who was getting really pissed as he read it.

"Who the fuck would take Link? For some fucking money? Wouldn't it have been easier to just rob him when he wasn't here?"

"Actually, it would be easier. I feel like we're in a movie or something now. You know, where nothing goes the way it really would in real life." the redhead said.

"Weird, that's what I was thinking. So, we going to save Link now?" Samus asked

"No," Ike said, "We need a plan. We know where he's being held, but how to get there without being caught is the thing. It's likely to be under heavy security since it's such a big place."

"Well, when Snake was in the military he specialized in sneaking missions. He's always been the ultimate in stealth, so I think we should try calling him again." Samus said, taking out her phone.

"This is Snake. I can't get to my phone right now, and it's probably because I don't wanna talk to you. Or maybe just because I can't get to my phone. I'd go with choice A though, so leave me a message and I'll think about calling you back."

Samus threw her phone in the bushes, "GOD DAMMIT!"

xXx

"Looks like Ganon left you with a nasty cut." a feminine voice said teasingly.

"What're you gonna do? Scratch me with your nails?" Link taunted back, letting his hot headed side take over.

SLAP!

"Shit..." Link muttered, paying for being a smartass.

"You'll be feeling that one later. My slaps sting. It's about four hours to midnight. Do you really think they'll save you? Better start praying to the god that don't exist sweetie, because you're fucked. I'll send someone in here in one hour."

The woman went away and the blond was left alone once more. His cheek was burning badly, and he was starting to feel a little hopeless.

"Guys," he whispered with his eyes shut tightly, "get me out of this hell."

xXx

"Ike, get your keys. Since the fucker doesn't wanna answer his phone, we're seeing him in person. Get the damn note, and don't you dare call the fucking police. They aren't good for anything, and we can't report Link missing until he's been gone for 48 hours." Samus ordered.

Samus decided she'd drive to Snake's, because, according to her, Ike just didn't drive fast enough for this situation. The worried woman drove way faster than the law allowed, but somehow wasn't caught by the police. The trio arrived at Snake's apartment complex and ran upstairs to his door. They furiously knocked until the brunet they were seeking answered the door.

"What guys? I'm tired." the brunet, who was obviously sleeping, said rather sourly.

"I don't give a fuck if you're tired! Link's been fucking kidnapped!" Samus screamed.

"If this is to get me and Link back together, it's not gonna work Samus. And that's a sick thing to say too. For a split second I was worried." Snake said, irritation showing.

"Snake, she isn't lying. We went by Link's place to see his papers all over the place and a ransom note. I've got it right here, read it for yourself." Roy said while handing over the note.

The scared brunet took the note in his hands and read the whole think in a few seconds. He plopped down on the ground and held his head in his hands.

"Who the hell would take Link? He's mine, and not for anyone else to take."

"Oh, I thought you were done with him?" Samus said, not being able to hold back a smirk.

"Of course not! I love him, and I'm not gonna let him stay wherever the hell he is any longer. We need to go get my baby back so he can be where he belongs. Let's get over to his house and get some money." Snake said while standing up.

"You're not actually gonna give them the money, are you?" Ike asked.

"Hell no! We just need it to show them at midnight tonight. Since it's at the big place, it's gonna have tight security. When I left the military, they left me with a bunch of weapons and stuff in case I ever got tracked down or something like that. We need outfits, so come in. I've got a sneaking suit that fits me perfect, but all I need to do is call up Otacon and he can lend me some outfits for you all. He'll teleport them over and THEN we'll go get the money."

xXx

"Well, by the looks of it, we'll get the pleasure of killing you tonight, and I'll still get my money. A win-win situation if I must say so myself." a different, malicious voice taunted.

"The fuck you will! They're gonna save me, and kill all of you bastards in the process." Link said. He was no longer blindfolded, but the room was too dark to see anything from his view. There was a bright light over the top of him creating a circle, but he still couldn't see the bastard.

The voice chuckled, "You really think so? It's cute, really, how you think they'd save you. The only one who's skilled enough to even get through this area is Snake, and he'd never come get you now."

"And why wouldn't he?!" Link asked, filled with rage. He heard swift footsteps go behind him and his eyes were covered by the other man's hands.

"Because he hates you, little Linky-pie! I would too, after the way you've treated him. Your relationship was pretty much non-existent after you got the business. You pushed him away, became bitchy constantly, and he started to hate you. He put up with it for a while, but got fed up with your bullshit and broke up with you."

"No... He doesn't hate me. I...I didn't... Did I?" Link mumbled, tearing up.

"Yes you did, Linky-pie! You may not believe it, but he needs you. Well, NEEDED you. He's just fine without you. He's young, wild, and free. I wouldn't be surprised if he found another man tonight! Perhaps he found one on the way home..." The man uncovered Link's eyes and quickly put the blindfold back over the blond's eyes.

"He wouldn't... Snake couldn't..." the blond prisoner whispered, tears close to spilling.

"I'll leave you alone now to drown in your misery. Three hours to midnight, which means three hours to your death!" the voice taunted.

The swift footsteps walked out of the room and Link's tears finally spilled. He didn't even care if he was saved or not as that point. He knew that he and Snake weren't together as much as they were before his parent's suffered their terrible fate, but he didn't think it'd be as bad as Snake hating him!

"Oh Snake," he whispered, tears staining the blindfold and rapidly falling down his beautiful face, "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I hope that when you find someone else that they'll make you happy, unlike me. I love you."

xXx

"Alright, Samus. That's your prototype, and it looks like it'll be of good use to you." Otacon said, making sure to check all of her stats.

"Does this suit really have to leave little to the imagination?" Samus complained.

"I'm afraid so. That's how the Zero Suit was designed. But there is a secret to it and why it's like that. See that pink mark just above your left breast?" Otacon said, blushing and looking away from Samus through the screen.

Samus dismissed the shy man, whom she took a liking to. She looked down to see the mark in question, which looked like a spiked "S" with a circle slightly smaller behind it.

"Yeah. What's it do?"

"When it glows pink, it means that the Power Suit is charged. When that happens, press the mark, and cross your arms across your chest like an "X". The orange Power Suit will surround you in the Zero Suit. It's extremely powerful, but it makes you less agile and a little slower. It shoots missiles and charge beams. But be careful! If you use it too much, it'll disengage and you'll have to wait for it to charge up again. To get out of it on command, the same mark is in the same spot as the Zero Suit and you do the same exact thing you would do to put it on. It's charged now, so go ahead and try it out."

The blonde woman did as instructed and felt the suit cover her body. She felt a helmet cover her head and opened her eyes to see her suit's status. She lifted her right arm to see an arm canon, which she presumed the missiles and charge beams came from.

"Samus, if the suit disengages, the Zero Suit has a holster on one of your legs. Inside the holster is a Paralyzer combined with a Plasma Whip. The Paralyzer will temporarily stun enemies, while the whip can knock them out cold. The Zero Suit also boosts your jump and attack power, so don't worry about fighting. The whip is extremely long and can help you reach high places."

Samus nodded her head once and walked away from the screen to see her friends already dressed in their outfits and weapons. Snake had on his sneaking suit with stealth camouflage built in, had unlimited ammunition, and his long brown hair was held back by a black bandanna.

Ike was wearing a blue shirt outlined in gold, beige pants, steel toed boots, a red cape, and a bandanna to hold up his unmanageable blue locks. His weapon was a golden two-handed sword- which he could hold with only one hand- with a black hilt. The sword was known as the holy blade of Ragnell, which had a powerful Aether move that Otacon had explained as well as the ability to be engulfed in flames.

Roy was wearing a blue shirt somewhat similar to Ike's, white pants, and blue boots. He had a cape that looked to be a lush purple, and the inside was red. He wore fingerless gloves that matched his cape, and a golden headband with blue on the inside areas to hold up his fiery crimson hair. His sword was called the Sword of Seals and could also produce fire.

"Roy, be careful with that sword!" Otacon reminded for the millionth time. He felt that he needed to tell the redhead as much as he could before they set out.

Roy was swinging his new item around and turned to face the computer screen, breaking a lamp in the process.

"Roy, you owe me thirty bucks when we're done saving my Linky." Snake said, tightening his bandanna.

"Otacon, I'll call you via codec if something happens. We'll bring the prototypes back safely." Snake said.

"The only reason I'm letting you use them is because I need to test them."

"Riiiight. I'm sure it's not because I've grown to you or anything..." Snake teased, grabbing his keys to his black 2012 Cadillac Escalade.

"No! I'll give you a call in an hour. Samus, your Power Suit has something special compares to the everyone else's new items. When you hear a ringing noise, just say "Answer" and it'll answer the call, but this is only when you have the Power Suit on. All of you have temporary nanomachines in you so when I call, you all receive it and put two fingers to your left ear. You all can connect to each other as well if something happens. Be safe guys. Oh and Snake, I just teleported an outfit for Link. I'm almost positive that after you get him that there's gonna be some enemies. Be careful though, there's bombs, arrows, a boomerang, and a sword and shield attached. There's also a potion to heal all his wounds, because I doubt they haven't tortured him. The bombs and all that are in the brown pouch on the back of the tunic, but the sword and shield are separate. Whatever you do, don't touch the hilt with your bare hands! It's very special, and only the right person to wield the Master Sword can touch it without gloves. It will literally suck the life out of you and trap you in the sword, so please watch out for the handle. Be careful guys, and come back safe."

The screen went blank and the group set out. Snake somehow managed to hide away the outfit and weapons in his sneaking suit, and not touch the purple hilt of the sword. How, no one really knew.

"Samus, you go with Ike in his truck. The Power Suit is a bit too bulky for my car, and his truck is perfect for it. Besides, Roy looks like he'll need help from someone who knows what he's doing. We're stopping by Link's first to grab the money." Snake said while unlocking his car.

Samus was going to protest by saying she knew what she was doing, but she stopped herself because the brunet was right. She didn't have a damn clue how to use the arm canon, but she had a feeling she'd figure it out. Besides, Roy with a sword was already reason enough to have Snake partnered up with the sometime-y slow redhead.

The group split up and drove to the empty mansion of their blond friend. Snake ran inside real quick, grabbed a suitcase, and filled it with about one hundred and fifty dollars. There was no way in hell he was actually going to even take out the desired amount, let alone give it to the bastards that was keeping his Linky hostage! He was relatively quick, seeing as Link trusted him enough to give him the combination to one of their many safes. The brunet ran back to his car and they group drove off to the building Link was being held in.

"Hey Snake, when this is over, can we go for sushi? Samus and I were talking about it earlier and we want to try it." the redhead said, examining his new outfit and realizing he was hungry.

"Sounds good to me, but Link doesn't like sushi and you all might not either." the brunet noted, now anxious to see Roy try the Japanese food.

They stopped about a block away from the building and parked the cars next to the sidewalk. Snake called Ike and Samus over to him before they went and made their moves.

"Samus, I'm going to need you to deactivate the Power Suit right now. That Zero Suit is good for stealth, so I'll need you to travel around the building in that until you get into a fight or the need for it arises. You'll be able to get in areas that Ike won't, especially if you need to wall jump. Let's start off by you two checking the second floor, and Roy and I check the first. Codec me when your search is completed. And that means everywhere. Every air duct you can get into, Samus."

"'Every air duct'?!" Samus repeated.

"Yes, every single one you can find. They may lead to somewhere important, or you can overhear a conversation between guards or even the bosses of this operation. If there's one thing that I've learned from my time in the military, it's that guards talk about the plans when they're bored, like I bet they are right now. Let's head out, and be safe. Ike, do you remember that Aether move? And how to engulf your blade in flames as well?"

Ike put Ragnell over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm a quick learner. Unlike the red haired blond over there," He pointed to Roy, who was currently swinging his sword around again.

"Roy!" Samus shouted, "How is it that you can be serious, but nine times out of ten you're wacky and slow?"

The redhead sheathed the Sword of Seals, "I don't know. But what I do know is that it's time to save Link so we can try sushi."

The redhead started over to the building and was followed by the rest of the gang. Snake checked the perimeter and knocked out a couple guards from behind before Ike and Samus were cleared to go upstairs. The blonde and bluenet went upstairs, not making a single sound.

"Samus, I see a vent. I'll stand by over here while you check it out." Ike said, tightening his grip on Ragnell.

"Why do I have to crawl through?" Samus grumbled while taking off the cover.

"Because I'm too big, and I don't have a scabbard for Ragnell."

The blonde got in the air duct and was met up with a split. She could take one way, but then again she might miss something important. She stopped to listen and heard voices to her left, so she crawled in that direction.

"It's an hour to midnight Boss, and no one's shown up to save pretty boy," a hard voice said.

"Shame, I thought he had friends. Oh well, no matter to me. Once my younger brother is dead, I'll get the fortune." a menacing voice responded.

"Your brother? I thought he was an only child!"

"I was sent away hardly a year after his birth. I didn't meet my parent's expectations, but my little brother Link was. Perhaps it was because of my blue hair or my feminine qualities... All I know is that when I was five I was sent away to some horrible place, never seeing my parents or my brother again. I doubt he remembers me, he was barely one before I was sent away. " the voice

"Sounds bad, Boss. You want me to check on him?" the other voice said.

"I don't care Ganon. You or Peach can check on him, but I'll be the one doing the killing."

Samus heard two sets of footsteps walk away and immediately pressed her middle and index fingers to her left ear.

"This is Samus, and I just overheard The Boss and some guy named Ganon talking." the angry blonde said.

"Samus, where are you?" Snake asked, getting pissed as well.

"The first air vent Ike and I encountered. I took the left path up at the split because I heard voices. Looks like someone is getting ready to 'check' on Link. We need to find him, and preferably before it hits midnight and he gets killed."

xXx

"Well, would you look at the time?" the sugary female voice said, prancing around Link, giddy as could be.

"I can't because I'm blindfolded you fucking dumbass." Link retorted sourly.

That earned him another slap, which stung even more than the first one.

"Shut the hell up! It's an hour till midnight, and an hour till my honey and I get the family legacy. I'll make sure to throw in a few slaps before he slices and dices your ass. I'll be keeping you company in the meantime." the honey voice said.

Link groaned and thought, 'Why don't you just kill me now?'

xXx

"Okay, we've checked everywhere but the first floor. Samus, activate the Power Suit. Everybody ready to save Link?" Snake asked, checking his inventory to make sure he had everything ready.

"We're ready."

"Be careful. All of the good security is up here, and they won't be easy to kill or knock out like the ones we did on the lower levels. Otacon is gonna meet us for sushi when we're done, so if you want to try it I suggest that we kill these assholes and get my baby back."

The group readied their weapons and followed behind Snake, who was checking the perimeter with the stealth camouflage before they went any further. Two giant, beefy guards with machine guns were guarding a giant door, and smaller guards that were armed with shotguns stood around the long hallway. The ex-soldier crept back a little bit and disengaged the stealth camouflage, taking one of his guns out to tell the group there were enemies ahead.

Ike took Ragnell off his shoulder and got in his ready stance, Roy tightened his grip on the Sword of Seals, and Samus readied her missiles and started charging a charge beam.

The group jumped from behind the corner and started fighting.

xXx

"Peach, we got intruders! Boss said to get our asses out there and fight with the guards!" Ganon yelled while barging in the room.

"Like I believe that! You just want to torture our little guest." Peach said, digging her nails into Link's shoulder.

"He's telling the truth sweetie. I heard shouting on the third floor I believe it was, and they are swiftly making their way up here. We can't let them save elfy, or I won't get the pleasure of killing my brother." the voice of The Boss said.

"'Brother'? I'm an only child." Link said, bufuddled.

"No you're not, little brother! See, our parents sent me away when you were young, too young to remember me. You were hardly a year old. I didn't meet the expectations I guess. Blue hair, feminine qualities, round ears... Who knows why they sent me away? Point is, I want what is rightfully mine, so I'm going to kill you and take back what I deserve."

"It's not my fault they sent you away!" Link shouted, pissed off.

"Oh, but you're the exact reason! You have blond hair, look more masculine than me, and your ears are pointy like our parents's ears! You replaced me! Ever since they sent me away I've been a shell that even Peach can't fill completely. I lost my life that day, my point in living, my everything! I'm the reject of the family for no fucking reason at all! Somehow, Mother and Father decided you were much better than myself, so you got to be an only child. To this day I'm not sure where I went, but I know I hated it then and I hate it even more now. But not as much as I hate you or our dear parents."

"Look bro, I'm sorry and all, but I couldn't help it. It isn't right for you to hate me for what Ma and Pops did to you. I agree that it's fucked up they did that to and if they were still alive I'd talk to them about it, but I can't. Why don't you just cut this bullshit and start over, and maybe we could actually work something out, because I honestly hate being the owner of the business."

"The damage is already done. I don't want you to live, so you shall live no longer." The Boss said, pulling out a sword and taking off Link's blindfold.

Link blank thrice and looked around. The entire room was lit and before him stood a tall man with blue hair and some sort if tiara or headband in his hair. He wore a blue outfit with a darker blue cape with a red jewel or brooch like thing on it. His gloves were about elbow length with his knuckles showing. He was a beautiful man, but looked extremely woman-like, unlike Link who was beautiful and actually looked like a man.

"See this sword here, blondie? Its name is Falchion."

The blade had a golden hilt with a green gem at the bottom of it and a red one at the top. Falchion was thinner at the tip, and looked like it would inflict much more damage than the rest of the blade.

"It hurts much more at the very tip, but it'll be a while before I get there."

The Boss quickly swung the sword and Link's shirt was ripped and a thin scratch showed on his tan chest.

"This is only the beginning," The Boss smirked.

xXx

Snake and the gang managed to take down the smaller guards, but the big ones were proving to be a hassle.

"Are these guys fucking genetically altered?!" Ike yelled, cutting a large chunk out of the first guard's arm.

"Probably! I have no idea how to take them down!" Snake yelled, shooting a Nikita missile.

"Boys!" a sugary voice yelled.

Everyone stopped to see a blonde woman with a baby face and a frilly pink dress. She walked in front of the beefy guards, who were clearly checking her out, and looked around. Snake activated the stealth camouflage and everyone else hid in or behind in cardboard boxes provided by the leading brunet.

"What are you firing at? There's no one here! Stop wasting ammo and wait until the intruders reach this floor! And why are you injured? Did you two start fighting again?" the woman said, pissed off.

The guards were too busy looking at their second boss's jugs, so that earned them both a slap each. The angry blonde stomped her way downstairs, and shortly after a green-skinned ginger followed after.

"Samus, disengage the suit!" Roy yelled in a whisper through the box.

"What?! Why?" the woman asked while standing up from behind the cardboard box Roy was inside of. She took the box off and threw it at the dumbass's head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for? We need a distraction, and those guards are as big of perverts as camo over there!"

SMACK!

"Huh?" Roy looked around, but nobody was there except for Samus and Ike, neither of which smacked the back of the redhead's head.

Snake appeared out of nowhere and smacked Roy again.

"You were over there!"

"And now I'm over here. Yeah, I love sex and all that, but really dude? Do you need to say something at a time like this? Samus, he's right by the way. If you distract them with your... Womanly parts, then they'll be too busy looking at you to defend themselves. I hate to do this, but I'm counting on you. We need to save Link, and quickly because it's close to midnight."

Samus groaned and pressed the mark. Her Zero Suit shone bright even in the dim light, and let her ponytail out for extra effect. She started a seductive walk to the guards, who were clearly interested in the lovely view. Samus took out the whip and swirled it around her as she spun on one foot and said, "You're mine." as seductively as humanly possible.

The guards dropped their guns and drool was actually dripping out of their hanging mouths. The three men started running towards the guards and the swordsmen started hacking at them with a much greater ease, while Snake was shooting at them.

Apparently the guards didn't mind the fact that they were being killed, because the perverted bastards just kept looking at Samus, who turned around and "accidentally" dropped her Paralyzer, thus making her bend over. She picked it up and quickly turned around with the whip out, smacking both of the guards with the whip and attacking them immediately.

"DIE YOU HORNY FUCKS!"

The men just backed away, because he enraged blonde woman killed the guards within a minute after she pounced.

"Let's... go." Samus seethed through clenched teeth.

xXx

"Tell me, do you feel pain, Linky-pie?" The Boss taunted, slicing the blond's left cheek.

"'Course he does, jackass! But not as much as you will!" a voice yelled.

The Boss turned around and barely missed a bullet aimed directly at the middle of his head.

"How the hell did you get up here?!" The Boss screamed, pointing Falchion at Snake.

"I'd go through anything for my baby." Snake said as he activated the stealth camouflage and snuck his way towards the tied up blond.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Boss, we couldn't find- FOUND 'EM!" the green ginger yelled, pointing at Ike, Roy, and Samus.

"Done just stand there! Kill them!" The Boss screeched.

Peach turned towards Samus and smiled, "I do believe I'll take this one Ganondorf. I'll let you handle hot strong guy over there."

Samus readied her Paralyzer, "Bitch, this won't be an easy fight."

Peach fixed her gloves, fluffed her hair, and gave a sweet smile, "Oh trust me deary, I know. But I, just like you, have a trump card up my sleeve."

Peach backed away a little bit and a flew up in the air a feet feet and bright pink light surrounded her. Once the light dissipated, Peach gracefully came down, only her appearance was different. She had reddish-brown hair, an orange, yellow, and white Zero Suit type thing, and a strange pink crystal embedded in her chest.

"What the fuck-" Samus started.

"Name's Daisy. I'm much more agile and athletic than Peach, so don't think this is going to be a walk in the park." the woman said with a robotic tone.

Daisy grabbed something similar to a Paralyzer out of the holster and jumped up into the air, coming down and aiming to knock Samus out by crashing the butt of the weapon into the blonde's head.

Samus dodged out of the way and got in her ready stance, Paralyzer in hand.

"Hm, quick reflexes. This will be much more fun now." Daisy said with a teasing smirk.

xXx

"Since Peachy didn't want Daisy to handle you, looks like I get to kill the big bad swordsman!" Ganondorf taunted, pissing Ike off even further.

"Ha, and what do you have to defend yourself with?" the bluenet challenged.

"This," Ganon pulled out a large, white sword, "is my weapon. Its name is the Execution Sword, and does what it's named after. Ready your weapon, for now we duel till your death!"

Ike readied Ragnell and dashed at Ganon, their swords clanging together in a sword lock, creating a battle to overpower the other.

xXx

As The Boss was looking around for Snake, he heard footsteps running towards him.

CLANG!

"Oh look, a redhead with a sword trying to duel me." The Boss said lazily.

Roy squinted his eyes, "Oh look, a rejected he-she."

The Boss's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. He started sword lock with Roy and quickly overpowered him.

"One shouldn't dare challenge me until they have the skills to even overpower a simple sword lock."

Roy gritted his teeth and got back up, preparing himself.

xXx

"Link," Snake whispered into the blond's ear, "I've got some stuff for you."

Snake cut all the ropes Link was bound by and showed himself to Link, who was dripping blood everywhere. The brunet quickly grabbed the green garb and the sword and shield, making sure not to touch the handle.

Link quickly put the white tank and chainmail on, blood staining the white article of clothing. He put on the tan leggings and brown boots, and then the green tunic. He put on the gloves and turned to Snake.

The brunet put the floppy green hat on Link's blond mane, "There. All you need is to drink the potion, and equip the sword and shield."

Link went through the bag and pulled out a bottle of blue potion. He quickly drank it and equipped the sword and shield. He turned to Snake and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"Link baby, stop crying. I'm here now and that's all that matters. I'm sorry I was a straight up dick, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you. After we kill these guys anyway. I know you don't know how to use a sw-"

"Snake, I think I'll manage. When I picked up the sword I felt empowered and even stronger than I already am. I love you too, and you don't even know how sorry I am."

The reunited couple quickly kissed and sprung into action. Snake jumped in to help Roy with The Boss, while Link assisted his blue haired friend, who was still in a sword lock.

"Link! I'm glad your safe! And those clothes look good on you!" Ike shouted, thankful for Link's assistance in overpowering Ganon.

"Hey! Back off my Linky!" Snake shouted, punching The Boss.

"Snake, this is not the time to be getting possessive!" Link shouted, slicing Ganon's chest.

While the men of the battle were fighting, Samus and Daisy were matched evenly. They hardly got any hits in, simply because they had quick reflexes. With every kick Daisy tried to land, Samus would block it with her forearm. As a counterattack, Samus would send a punch, Daisy would kick her leg up in the air and block it with her calf.

"Sam!" a voice called, "Next time she puts her leg up, knock it on the ground and quickly punch her! Aim for the crystal!"

Samus turned her attention to Daisy, and just barely dodged a kick that would surely knock her out cold. The blonde did as she was instructed and threw down Daisy's leg, but Daisy managed to headbutt Samus, knocking them both back from each other, holding their heads and Daisy regretting that decision. As soon as Samus got out of her trance, she jumped behind the giant blue eyed woman and kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her into a wall. The blonde hit Daisy square in the back of the head with the butt of the Paralyzer three times, but still couldn't knock her out.

Samus stomped her foot on the small of Daisy's back and kept it there, pressing it harder while holding her head back by her red and brown hair, punching her across her pale face.

"Go to hell!" Daisy shouted in her robotic voice.

Daisy rammed her elbow into Samus's nose, giving her a nosebleed and successfully getting the woman in blue off of her. She did a kip up, grabbed Samus's head, and brought her knees up while dropping on the floor and pulling the blonde's head down.

"Fuck!" the blonde screeched, lying down on the floor as her blood was smearing all over her face and in her hair.

Daisy coughed up some blood and tried to get up, but was as weak and torn as the woman she was fighting. Both of them were severely bruised, and possibly had some internal bleeding.

Samus looked at her chest to see the mark glowing bright and pressed it and crossed her arms. She felt the suit form around her body, so she quickly jumped on top of Daisy, preparing a charge beam. Samus aimed the arm canon at the pink crystal and fired.

xXx

"AAAAAAH!" Ganon screamed, clutching his chest. Link and Ike managed to knock off his chest armor, revealing his weak point.

"Link, we're getting there! Keep slashing and stabbing!" the bluenet yelled, slashing at the weak point.

Keeping the momentum against the green skinned man wasn't as easy as they hoped though. Ganon was an excellent dodger and managed to block almost every single attack. Even though Ike was strong and his sword was stronger, he didn't seem to be doing as much damage as Link was. In fact, the Master Sword was glowing brightly, almost as if it was ment to kill the giant, green man.

He started a sword lock with Ganon, which gave Link an opportunity to pull out the bow and fire an arrow at the blinding white weak spot. The arrow managed to just barely pass through the swords and hit Ganon's weak point, so that gave Ike the chance to overpower the ginger and hack away.

"Ike, use Aether!" a voice yelled.

"AETHER!" The bluenet sent out his battle cry and tossed his sword in the air. The sword hit Ganon all up his green body and the golden blade spun in the air. Ike jumped up to catch it and brought it down, hurting Ganon even more.

Ganondorf punched his fists together and a dark purple substance emanated from the contact. He quickly rushed forward and grabbed Ike by his handsome face, then slammed him down on the floor with Darkness slightly burning him, most likely giving him a concussion.

"IKE!" Link shouted. His eyes transformed to an electric blue fire and charged at Ganon. Ike was barely conscious, but he looked over to see Samus struggling against Daisy.

"Sam! Next time she puts her leg up, knock it on the ground and quickly punch her! Aim for the crystal!" the bluenet shouted, kicking his legs under Ganon's, knocking him down so Link could capitalize.

The green clothed man seized his opportunity and jumped into the air, doing a single flip, and stabbed the blade into Ganon's chest.

xXx

"Snake, help me!" Roy begged, struggling in another sword lock.

"Roy, I might shoot you!" Snake defended, feeling bad. He wanted to assist his friend, but didn't want to endanger him any more than he already was. He didn't have a sword or anything like that, so all he had to rely on was CQC, his guns, and grenades. He looked around to see Ike struggling to take down Ganon.

"Ike, use Aether!" he yelled.

While Ike and Link went on to beat up the ginger even further, Roy was struggling even more.

"A petty little child you are. Why don't you let the big boys fight, and go home to mommy and daddy?" The Boss teased.

The teasing that The Boss dished out finally got to the younger man. Roy squinted his eyes and pressed even harder using all his strength, knocking the boss back and hacking away, making him drop Falchion.

"Baby, CQC NOW!" Link shouted, backflipping off of Ganon's dead body.

Snake ran forward and performed a punch, punch, kick combo. The Boss's pale skin was quickly covered in serious bruises, and his nose looked to be broken. The Boss reached for his sword, but Link's boomerang took it out of his reach and instead brought it to the blond.

"Shit," the bluenet muttered.

"Not so tough now, are ya Bossy?" Roy taunted while kicking The Boss in the face.

The Boss sneered and kicked Roy, getting back up. The redhead howled in pain, but Snake took over. He took out his .45 caliber handgun and aimed for The Boss's legs. The tall bluenet fell to the ground, clutching his bloody calves.

Roy picked up the Sword of Seals and stood over The Boss. He wiped a bead of sweat from his face and said, "This is where you meet your end. Any last words as "The Boss"?"

"M... My name is... Marth." The Boss choked up.

"Marth? Hm, odd name. You were probably ment to be a Martha. Oh well, see you in hell."

Roy brought down the Sword of Seals into the middle of Marth's chest, killing him instantly. Link brought over Falchion and placed it on top of his long lost brother's body, crossing his hands over the beautiful blade.

"I'm sorry for what our parents did to you. I hope you can find some sort of nirvana."

Link raised his sword into the air, so Roy and Ike followed suit. Samus raised her arm canon skyward, and Snake raised his gun as well.

"We did it guys. We saved Link and took down some bad guys in the process." Snake congratulated.

"Nnngh... My head..." a voice sounded.

The gang turned to see Daisy, with no crystal on her chest, sitting up and holding her head. All of them, except for Samus, pointed their weapons at her. Instead, she disengaged the Power Suit as she made her way forward and crouched down next to Daisy.

"You aren't conscious of what just happened, are you?"

"Na. Last thing I remember is Peach telling my body was getting ready to fight. Three years ago she took over my body and controlled me by that damn crystal. Did you break it?" the redhead/brunet asked.

"Yeah. What happened to Peach? Is she still alive?" Samus asked, helping Daisy up.

The bright eyed woman wiped herself free of dust, "Thanks. And no, Peach is dead. Whenever she controlled my body, it was her soul in my empty shell. If I died, she would die and I'd come back to my senses and body. Listen, we need to get out of here, and bomb this place while we're at it. We don't need shit like this happening ever again, and this is the only place anyone would have the balls to do it. Who's got bombs?"

"I do." Link and Snake said in unison.

Snake set up claymores and C4's all over the fifth floor, and rushed everyone to hurry on out of the building so Link could set off the bombs. Once everyone else was safely out, Link threw some bombs.

"Quick, let's go!" Snake shouted, grabbing Link's hand.

The couple started running down the stairs and throwing bombs and grenades behind them, along with the tall one setting off the C4s.

CRACK!

"OH SHIT!"

xXx

BOOM!

"Guys, where are they?!" Samus shouted in fear.

"I don't know Sam! The building is collapsing and I can't see anything because of all the dust!" Ike shouted back.

The large building had officially collapsed completely, and there were no signs of their best friends. The dust had cleared out relatively quickly, thanks to the wind, and still no signs of Snake or Link.

"No... They couldn't have... After all we went through..." Roy mumbled.

The entire group, including Daisy, joined together for a group hug. They stayed like that, with Samus trying to hide her tears, for ten minutes.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and lots of coughing. The group turned to see Snake carrying a limp Link and heard him coughing more than ever before, and Snake was a smoker.

"Is he..." Daisy trailed.

"I don't think so." Snake coughed.

He sat his lover up on the hood of his car and started hitting his back. Samus joined in because she was going to make sure Link was still alive.

"*cough* Never... *cough* again will I bomb a building. *cough*"

"LINKY!" everyone shouted together. The whole gang hugged Link and stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, everyone but Daisy heard a ringing in their ears.

"Guys, it's me. Are you all okay? Sorry I didn't call, I couldn't connect to any of you for some odd reason."

"Yeah, we're fine Otacon. Still meeting us for sushi?" Snake asked, rocking Link back and forth.

"I guess so."

xXx

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!"

Samus and Roy each popped a Hawaiian Roll in their mouths. They chewed, looked at each other, and ran to the restrooms. While everyone else was laughing, Daisy was talking with Link.

"Link, I'm sorry for what transpired. Peach, Marth, and Ganon sent me to take you, and I didn't have a choice. Can you forgive me?" Daisy asked, tearing up.

"Of course, sweetie! It wasn't your fault! I think we'll become amazing friends soon, because I definitely want you around. By the way, I saw you looking at Roy. Might you have an interest in him?" Link asked knowingly.

"Maybe..." Daisy said with a sly smile.

"Oh my god that was HORRIBLE!" Roy sat down, pretending to throw up

"Don't have a damn clue why..." Snake said, tightening his grip around Link's waist.

"Clue about what?" Roy asked.

"Don't you worry about it." Link said.

Roy shrugged and ran over to Samus. He saw a gumball machine and rushed the blonde over to it.

"Hey guys, don't worry about the prototypes. I'll have them all teleported back to the lab later." Otacon said, watching Samus and Roy get their gum.

Snake smirked and looked at Otacon, "Hal, don't think that I don't see your interest in Samus."

Otacon blushed and pushed up his glasses, "W-what? N-no! She wouldn't date a guy like me anyway."

"Who said that? I like nerdy guys." the voice of none other than Samus Aran sounded. She sat next to Otacon and smiled, "I like you too."

The blonde beauty grabbed Otacon's hand a pulled him up, "See you guys tomorrow. I need to talk more with my potential boyfriend."

Samus dragged Otacon out of the restaurant, leaving her friends behind to talk. Roy slid in next to Daisy, trying not to give away his "secret".

"Well, we've got one couple together, I say we get another. Roy, you like Daisy. Daisy likes you. Ask her out, talk to her, see you tomorrow." Snake said.

Roy turned to Daisy, "You like me?"

"You like me?"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go walk around."

The redheads walked out of the building, leaving Ike, Snake, and Link to themselves.

"Well Ike, we don't have an available person here for ya, or I'd send you off with the lucky male or female." the brunet said.

"I'm good with being single. I'm really tired though. Saving one of my best friends takes a lot out of a person. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Actually, if we're being technical, I'll see you later. Bye guys."

The bluenet left the restaurant and got in his truck, hoping he wouldn't pass out before he reached home.

"Snake, I honestly can't believe you came to save me. I thought you hated me and found another man already." Link confessed while wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Link, I could never hate you. I was just being a dramatic asshole. I know you're gonna be busy most of the time, but that's okay. Because I'll see you when you want to see me."

"Snake, would you like to move in with me? The house is too big for one person..." Link trailed, unsure of what Snske's answer would be.

"Hell yeah! I'll get to see you everyday and relax your muscles..." Snake said while nibbling on Link's pointy ear.

The blond purred, "Sounds good. Still, you actually came to save me. Most people would leave that to the police or the FBI."

"I'd always come for you, and in more ways than one." Snake whispered, pulling Link out of the booth.

"Now that's an idea." the blonde whispered back.

Snake walked Link to his black car and sat him on the hood, fiercely making out with him. Link wrapped his short legs around Snake's waist, loving every moment he got with his man. The need for air arose, so they had to break apart their lips, but they connected their foreheads.

"I love you." Snake whispered.

"I love you too." Link whispered back.

"I'm not ever letting you let me go again." they whispered in unison. They shared a laugh and then another beautiful kiss.

zZz

Oh. My. God. My hands huuuurt! I finished this at exactly 1:20 a.m after starting back up on it at 5:00 p.m. But the pain is worth it! I hope you liked it! Especially you, BlueDragonSpirit6, since this is your oneshot and everything. Rest your eyes if you need to, and then leave a lovely review if you'd like! Now I'm off to write the final chapter of Our Spot... -insert crying face- *sniff* Not only is my first chapter story ending, but I have to go write more! I'll die from doing this in about fifty years... 


End file.
